Until the Seas Run Dry
by TubaPrincess
Summary: Max, Logan, and a beautiful sunset. Need I say more? Plese read and review.


Title: Until The Seas Run Dry  
Rating: PG  
Category: Logan/Max  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. The song is Gorecki by Lamb   
Summary: A sunrise and a song...need I say more : )  
Feedback: Is always appreciated. : )  
Archive: The answer is yes but I would appreciate notification first.  
A/U: After Meow and before AJBAC, but none of the "we're going to go save my sister" bit, he is using the exoskeleton later on.   
  
Thank you to Carrie for beta-ing this for me. Your help was much appreciated!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Just thought I'd remind you that Logan asked me to go with him to Ocean Shores for the night."   
Max tossed the statement at Original Cindy as she packed the few necessities that she needed for   
her short break from reality.   
  
"I thought you said you and him weren't like that. Or did you finally take my advice and come to   
that reality while I was off working?" Original Cindy walked into the room where Max was and stood above her, waiting for an answer.   
  
Max finished packing her belongings and tied them to her motorcycle.   
  
"I'm waiting!"   
  
"I see that. You're correct, we did set the record straight about the whole 'us' thing. That's why we're going to see the ocean. I'm leaving now. Have a good time while I'm gone!"   
Original Cindy stood looking after her friend with her arms crossed looking satisfied at what had   
just taken place.   
  
~~  
The ride over to Logan's was a breeze, just like the weather. She took the stairs up to his   
penthouse and opened the door. He was waiting in the living room, reviewing some of the books   
he had on his shelf. He was about to take one off the shelf when she let out a fake yawn. He   
jumped a bit in his chair and turned to look at her.   
  
"You could have knocked," he said with a smile.   
  
"Yeah, well, I didn't," she smiled back. "Are you ready to go yet? Or are you still planning your   
weekend reading, not that you'll have time. I've heard the beach can be a day long activity."   
  
"I was just checking out my library. I wasn't planning on bringing anything. We can go now if   
you like."   
  
She headed out the door closely followed by Logan.   
  
~~   
"So why did you choose the beach?" Max asked once they had loaded up his car and were on   
their way.   
  
"You'll find out when we get there," he said with a grin.   
  
"Can't you give me just a hint?" She pleaded.   
  
"Nope, that would spoil the fun," he enjoyed making her wait. It was something that she would definitely have to become accustomed to now that they were together.   
  
~~   
They finally arrived at Ocean Shores around four o'clock. They unloaded all of their stuff and placed it in their hotel rooms. Then they decided to take a stroll on the beach. They walked for a while and reminisced about the adventures that had come about in the year that they had spent together. They passed a piece of driftwood and decided to sit and watch the sunset.   
  
"You know, Logan, I've never seen a sunset on the beach before. In fact, I've never even been to the beach," Max said, leaning back into the smooth sand.   
  
He pulled her head onto his lap.   
  
~~**~~**~~**  
If I should die this very moment  
I wouldn't fear  
for I've never known completeness  
like being here  
wrapped in the warmth of you  
still in my heart this moment  
or it might burst  
~~**~~**~~**   
  
She closed her eyes and felt the peace of his touch caressing her face.   
  
"Max," he whispered.   
  
She opened her eyes.   
  
"Look at the way the rays of the sun hit the water."   
  
She sat up and gazed in awe at the reds, pinks, purples and yellows of the sun's reflection on the   
thin patches of clouds.   
  
"It's so beautiful!" She said, wistfully.   
  
~~**~~**~~**  
could we stay right here  
until the end of time until the earth stops turning  
gonna love you until the seas run dry  
I've found the one I've waited for  
~~**~~**~~**   
  
He pulled her closer and they watched as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. She sat looking dreamily at the place where the sun had been as Logan reached out his hand and turned her face to him.   
  
"Do you see now why I brought you here?"   
  
She nodded.   
  
"I wanted to share something beautiful with someone I care about," he smiled as he told her softly.   
  
~~**~~**~~**  
all this time I've loved you  
and never known your face  
all this time I've missed you  
and searched this human race   
here is true peace  
here my heart knows calm  
safe in your soul  
bathed in your sighs   
wanna stay right here  
until the end of time  
all I've known  
all I've done  
all I've felt was leading to this  
all I've known  
all I've done  
all I've felt was leading to this  
~~**~~**~~**   
  
She smiled and lay her head back down in his lap.   
  
"Thank you for bringing me here," she said, closing her eyes once more. "Can we just stay here   
awhile?"   
  
"Of course," he replied, // This is where I want to be forever//, "of course."   
  
~~**~~**~~**  
gonna stay right here  
'till the end of time 'till the earth stops turning  
I'm gonna love you 'till the seas run dry  
I've found the one I've waited for  
the one I've waited for  
~~**~~**~~**   
  
~~~  
FIN  
~~~  
  



End file.
